User talk:Lord O' Darkness
YOU CAN ASK ME FOR HELP, BUT I CAN'T DO EVERYTHING. ''' '''I DO NOT DO MAKE REQUESTS FOR THE LAZY. IN THAT CASE, MAKE THE REQUEST YOURSELF. To view past messages, click Archives. What the?... Why did you put your past messages in an archive O.O? Also, Kill-ennium needs creating. Chop chop! I want to see how HTFs celebrated the turn of the year 2000. With Y2K, Millennium pennants and the number 2000 everywhere. There will be a wooden number 2000 effigy that will be burnt in celebration. RespectTheDisney5 (talk) 20:25, November 30, 2012 (UTC) More about Kill-ennium before you do it. Kill-ennium modifications: Fireball will be lighting the number 2000 effigy Celebrating HTFs will hold pennants saying either Milennium, Y2K (for the worried), MM and 2000. Millennium madness will ensue when Pierce and Hoppy will go mad and some celebrators flip out. Josh will barricade in his home when the flip-outters (my special name for Flippy and all the others that flip out) rampage. RespectTheDisney5 (talk) 20:48, November 30, 2012 (UTC) Need images for Take a Nose Dive, Like Brother Like Sister and Kill-ennium. And where is that image of Gem and Ini? RespectTheDisney5 (talk) 21:38, November 30, 2012 (UTC) I added more slots I got more episode slots. Tick-Tocked Off: Analogue and Digital start a dispute with the current black and white bears (Yin and Yang) Brace Yourself: Josh and Flippy play around until they get their teeth stuck on Fizzles' braces. Now Doc and Germy are trying to separate the artist and veteran from the sodaholic. Fizzles will spin again in this episode but Josh and Flippy stay on. You're History: Sir Gron, Grunts, Takeda Nokashi and Sniffles fight back the famous and infamous figures from history including the infamous Al Capone. Sunk Soldier: Flippy goes to the fishing hole, only for him and his jeep to be dunked by The Mole's poor driving. Buck and Chuck will see the sunken vehicle from their fishing spot and make fun of it. Terrible Twos: Introduced twin characters Gem and Ini invade Snooty's and Cranky's luxury, peace and even privacy. Rough Raccoons: Lifty and Shifty steal and wear Flaky's and Toad's spiky pelts (fur coats). Now the "naked" cousins must chase the thieves. Geological Core-uption: Sniffles' expedition to the Earth's inner core causes a sinkhole to appear in town. Run like Clockworks: O'Clock's got a new appetite, the clock twins Analogue and Digital! First Flood: A dam breaks up, flooding the town. Nerds United: Sniffles, Josh and Cheeks invent a machine that will payback Pierce, Bulky and Hoppy. Separate Ways: Lifty and Shifty have an arguement and split up. I wonder why BuckandChuck isn't answering me? RespectTheDisney5 (talk) 19:05, December 1, 2012 (UTC) Can you do an image for Sunk Soldier? It could be Flippy's Jeep in the lake. RespectTheDisney5 (talk) 21:10, December 1, 2012 (UTC) Revised Episode Ideas List I'll try to work on Cute On The Outside, But Fierce On The Inside later, but I'll have its description here just in case you want to work on it instead. Read em' here: #"Cute On The Outside, But Fierce On The Inside": Emily buys another kitten which is black, and names him Shadow. Yet, an epic battle between himself and Kit-Kat is unleashed (literally!). #"Happy Hatchery!": Because of Pecky's loneliness, Sniffles hatches a female woodpecker named Peckia for him in his laboratory. #"Oh Say, Can You See That Flea?": Patriot becomes friends with Josh while Drama is helping Flaky get rid of a flea in time for a new patriotic play to begin. #"Here Comes The Birdride": Pecky and Peckia get married. #"Cuddles Rabbit": In this retelling of Peter Rabbit, Cuddles goes into Lumpy's garden to eat some of his crops. #"All Flipped Out On Love": Flippy must choose who to mostly date out of either Flaky, Trixie, Nippy, or Ale. #"Evil Love": When Devious sees a new female villan named Kivila, he falls head over heels over her, which gives Splendid a chance to impress HTF World. #"Deviously Devoted To You": Devious tries to butter up Kivila in order for her to team up with him. #"Proudly Worn And Adorned": Splendid and his super team try to stop Devious and Kivila's evil plans before the villans hypnotize all of HTF World. #"Skater Skit": Guddles tries to show how awesome he is to Cuddles. Meanwhile, Gutsy is trying to plan the most awesome stunt ever. #"The Scent Of Money": Lifty and Shifty try to get money in tons of ways that are very deadly and painful (at least to other characters). #"Gotta Eyeful": Uno-One, a cat who lost his eye in a terrible accident, tries to figure out a way to see normally. #"Litterboxes Of Fury": Emily must learn how to multitask when she has to buy some bags of litter for Kit-Kat for her litterbox and rehearse for a new play at the same time. The new characters that you see here are Shadow (a male black kitten), Peckia (a female woodpecker), Kivila (a female ferret villan), and Uno-One (a male white cat who lost his eye in an accident). I'll make pages for them soon. Abbeybunny (talk) 00:41, December 2, 2012 (UTC) There should be an episode when couples like Stacy/Handy, Shelly/Crazy, Flippy/Flaky, Josh/Petunia, Cuddles/Giggles, Trippy/Ava dance at a ball until Disco Bear intervenes, causing a fight between Crazy and Flippy. There should be another one where Fireball blows things up with a detonator (TNT plunger). Burnt and Fyre must stop Fireball from blowing the town to pieces. I got names for them: Ball Breaker It's Dynamite! RespectTheDisney5 (talk) 12:27, December 2, 2012 (UTC) Re: Those two Jolly Happy Soul episodes I think you must've messaged the wrong user, because I didn't submit an idea for them! :O Abbeybunny (talk) 16:08, December 2, 2012 (UTC) Speaking of episodes, I'm going to work on Cute On The Outside, But Fierce On The Inside right now. :D Abbeybunny (talk) 17:43, December 2, 2012 (UTC) Do you consider Ball Breaker to be the Season 28 finale? RespectTheDisney5 (talk) 18:36, December 2, 2012 (UTC) It's when Disco Bear invades a ballroom dance which involves these couples: Flippy and Flaky (Flippy will fight Crazy after he flips out) Cuddles and Giggles Josh and Petunia Trippy and Ava Handy and Stacy Crazy and Shelly (Crazy will fight Flippy when he flips out) Ale and Savaughn (Savaughn will try to stop Flippy and Crazy from fighting as he is a cop) Nutty and Lammy Puffy and Fuddles Gloomy and Drama (as a ballroom dance would cheer Gloomy up) RespectTheDisney5 (talk) 19:17, December 2, 2012 (UTC) A Jolly Happy Soul Ok first Im having trouble getting the plot down for The Gift That wont stop giving. Second wreck the halls isnt mine its MrBoys. Mine was Deck's the HallBuckandChuck (talk) 20:55, December 2, 2012 (UTC) Re: Cute on the outside, fierce on the inside I'm finished with the episode! Abbeybunny (talk) 23:09, December 2, 2012 (UTC) Which Episode Should I Do Later? Should I do either "Happy Hatchery!" or "All Flipped Out On Love" later? Abbeybunny (talk) 23:32, December 2, 2012 (UTC) Seth's Debut Episode Should I create Seth's debut episode later? Abbeybunny (talk) 00:10, December 3, 2012 (UTC) I think that his debut episode should be called "Green With Gluttony" instead of the sin "envy". Do you think this is a good title for it? Abbeybunny (talk) 23:46, December 3, 2012 (UTC) I'll work on it now. Abbeybunny (talk) 21:37, December 4, 2012 (UTC) I can't really work on the episode now, in fact, I can't work on anything! Ugh. I can't actually do anything because... well... I don't know what to do! Abbeybunny (talk) 23:04, December 5, 2012 (UTC) My ideas for episodesO Is anyone gonna do my ideas? I love to contribute but I got mock exams this week! List of my ideas: Geological Core-uption: Sniffles' mission to the Earth's core causes a sinkhole to appear Brace Yourself: Josh and Flippy get their teeth stuck on Fizzles' brace. You're History: Sniffles and the undead warriors (Sir Gron, Grunts the Gruesome and Takeda Nokashi) fight back against famous figures from history including the infamous Al Capone. Daylight Slayings: Analogue and Digital have trouble setting themselves forward. Rough Raccoons: Toad is naked (again) and so is Flaky as Lifty and Shifty steal their spiked pelts. Terrible Twos: Gem and Ini attack Snooty and Cranky in their apartment. It's Dynamite!: Fireball has a new killing tool, a TNT plunger. RespectTheDisney5 (talk) 07:02, December 3, 2012 (UTC) The Gift That Won't Stop Giving' Hey could you do The gift that wont stop giving because Im having trouble with the plotBuckandChuck (talk) 15:21, December 3, 2012 (UTC) Not really skinning them, Toad and Flaky will take off their pelts when they shower. Lifty and Shifty steal the pelts and leaves Flaky and Toad looking like porcupine versions of Baldy. RespectTheDisney5 (talk) 15:47, December 3, 2012 (UTC) Yep and they will be quilless, naked and unrecognisable. But they'll be recognisable at the end when they get their quilled coats back. RespectTheDisney5 (talk) 15:58, December 3, 2012 (UTC) I got two more episode ideas before "Ball Breaker" Here are my last two ideas before "Ball Breaker". Come Dice with Me: Josh invites his pals for a board games night, until the friendship between Cuddles and Toothy is broken! Big Afro and Big Antlers: Disco Bear and Buckley compete to see who is more flirtatious out of the two. RespectTheDisney5 (talk) 16:44, December 3, 2012 (UTC) Stubbs I did an episode that introduces Stubbs but there is already 30 episodes on season 28 and I don't want to start the next season with so much episodes left to do in 28. What should I do.BuckandChuck (talk) 14:57, December 4, 2012 (UTC) Sure I will but later Im at school Rough Raccoons They steal their pelts so they can prick everybody in town. IS THAT ALL YOU WANT TO HEAR?! RespectTheDisney5 (talk) 15:31, December 4, 2012 (UTC) Gem and Ini You know I made another duo recently and that is the black chipmunk twins Gem and Ini. They are named like that because if the names were combined, they would form Gemini (the twins constellation). They will make their debut in "Terrible Twos". Their interests are astronomy and space. I think this interest should be shown in this episode idea. Give Me Some Space: Josh retains his inventing skills from Ant-archy when he built a space rocket. He decides to take it for a space trip, but not all by himself, but with his bestest friend (Cuddles), his girlfriend (Petunia), his sister (Giggles) and the CONSTELLATION TWINS! (Gem and Ini). They will wear space suits that match their colour. This will be the second time Cuddles wears a space suit (costume counts), first was Autopsy Turvy (Double Whammy Part 2). In the episode, the gang will see a comet (which flies towards the Platypus Alien planet), Cuddles, Gem, Ini and even Giggles and Petunia will gasp in awe. Josh will take a snapshot of the comet. Josh's space suit: Grey Cuddles' space suit: Yellow Petunia's space suit: Blue Giggles' space suit: Pink Gem's and Ini's space suits: Black I have an idea for a death in this episode: Ini flying out of the rocket via the airlock and into a black hole RespectTheDisney5 (talk) 18:45, December 4, 2012 (UTC) The remaining Season 28 These are the remaining Season 28 episodes (with the exception of Prickly Reunion): Run like Clockworks: O'Clock has an appetite for Analogue and Digital Geological Core-uption: A sinkhole appears after Sniffles drills down to the Earth's core You're History: Sniffles and the undead warriors battle against some figures from history. Daylight Slayings: Analogue and Digital have trouble setting themselves forward (they are clocks) Terrible Twos: Gem and Ini invade Snooty's and Cranky's luxury, peace and even privacy. Tick-Tocked Off: Analogue and Digital wage war against Yin and Yang It's Dynamite!: Fireball has a TNT plunger to aid his killing and destroying. Give Me Some Space: Josh takes his pals and the constellation twins Gem and Ini to space with his newly-built rocket. Come Dice with Me: Cuddles' and Toothy's friendship breaks apart at a board games night. Big Afro and Big Antlers: Disco Bear and Buckley compete. THE FINALE (Ball Breaker): Disco Bear interupts a couples dance night and causes a fight between Flippy and Crazy. Savaughn will try to stop the two male partners from killing each other. Ale and Shelly will not flip out, but Flippy and Crazy will, but they will not kill everyone, they will try to kill each other. RespectTheDisney5 (talk) 07:41, December 5, 2012 (UTC) I've done my History mock exam today. Can you do You're History? It would be a great reward for my hard work on that paper. RespectTheDisney5 (talk) 16:47, December 5, 2012 (UTC) Your and BuckandChuck's to do lists Episodes that you can do: You're History Geological Core-uption Give Me Some Space Big Afro and Big Antlers Episodes that BuckandChuck can do: Daylight Slayings Terrible Twos Tick-Tocked Off It's Dynamite! Come Dice with Me RespectTheDisney5 (talk) 21:38, December 5, 2012 (UTC) Don't chub Don't stop at You're History. You got a few left. Geological Core-uption: Sniffles drills down to the Earth's core and causes a sinkhole to appear Give Me Some Space: Josh takes the constellation twins (Gem and Ini), his bestest friend (Cuddles), his sister (Giggles) and his wife (Petunia) to space with his newly-built rocket. Big Afro and Big Antlers: Disco Bear and Buckley compete. RespectTheDisney5 (talk) 17:46, December 6, 2012 (UTC) Seth episode I have a episode idea for Seth. It would be called Meat Your Maker. And in it Seths gluttony sends him to a meat proccessing plant where he'll end up in the ground(beef).BuckandChuck (talk) 02:34, December 7, 2012 (UTC) What About the pictures? There are lots of Season 28 episodes without images! Nerds United (Josh, Sniffles and Cheeks plotting to pay back the bullies) First Flood (The town flooded) Run Like Clockworks (Analogue and Digital running away from a hungry O'Clock) Daylight Slayings (Analogue looks at the calendar) Terrible Twos (Gem and Ini and Snooty and Cranky staring at each other) Tick-Tocked Off (Digital and Yang fight) It's Dynamite! (Fireball with a TNT plunger) RespectTheDisney5 (talk) 07:25, December 7, 2012 (UTC) I have more important things to focus on! I'm not up to making episodes now! I say the space episode should be made first, then the sinkhole episode and then the Disco Bear vs Buckley episode before you do Ball Breaker. RespectTheDisney5 (talk) 15:57, December 7, 2012 (UTC) Gem and Ini will appear on Josh's space trip in Give Me Some Space. The International Space Station will make an appearance in the episode. Astronaut Handy will be seen mending it before Josh's rocket zooms past it. Remember that Josh, Cuddles, Petunia, Giggles, Gem, Ini and even Handy (who is mending the ISS) will all be wearing spacesuits that match their colour. The Platypus Aliens will die when a comet (sought by Josh and the gang) hits their planet. I have ideas for deaths. Someone on Earth (not Josh or his pals) could get crushed by the ISS and Ini could fall into a black hole after escaping via an airlock. BTW, BuckandChuck's episodes need images. RespectTheDisney5 (talk) 19:54, December 7, 2012 (UTC) RespectTheDisney5 (talk) 19:54, December 7, 2012 (UTC) Season 29 episode ideas Here are some ideas for Season 29 episodes: Creators Collide: Seth meets Josh, Bella Luna and Britton Specieism: Devious uses his newest invention to change species of some HTFs! The Blind Leading the Blind: Sniffles and Josh lose their spectacles Sweet Smelling and Sour: Petunia loses her air freshener, just on the day when she goes on a date with Josh! Will Josh notice her smell? Lose Your Head: Josh gets decapitated, but Doctor Lumpy stitches his head on the most unusual place, on Petunia's shoulder. Flake-out: Flippy notices that Flaky started to flip out as well, but that's due to extreme trauma of her phobias. Annelid Anomaly: Devious trains his new wave of minions, which are intelligent earthworms hellbent on destruction. Flying Colours: Things go wrong as Spectrum goes on a plane. Splintered: Stacy gets a splinter and her lover Handy tries various ways to remove it. Stacy suggests that she should see Doc to remove the splinter. Malpractice Makes Perfect: Ini lost his eye in one of his clumsy moments, Giggles needs her tonsils removed and Russell gets a bottle stuck in his chest (again). Doc assigns Lumpy to cure them. That's a silly thing for a doctor to do! Black Eyed Bully: Pierce pays the price when he gets a black eye. Right Here, Right Now: A fairground ride turns into a time machine that sends the riders through many periods of history, including Prehistoric (unfrozen Cro-Marmot fleeing from T-Rexxy), Medieval (Sir Gron fighting Grunts), Industrial Revolution, World War Two, Vietnam War (With Flippy, Sneaky and Mouse Ka-Boom fighting the Tiger Soldiers) and back to the present day. Play Attention: Cub has a playdate with Genesis, Beauty, Raky, Lau Lau, Arietta, Melody and even Flicky. RespectTheDisney5 (talk) 14:47, December 8, 2012 (UTC) Yep, Geological Core-uption, Come Dice With Me, Big Afro and Big Antlers and also the finale needs to be completed. RespectTheDisney5 (talk) 16:27, December 8, 2012 (UTC) Scout Ahead and Write Off I added two episodes to the Season 29 list. Scout Ahead: Josh joins Giggles' scout camp, only to get an encounter from a certain Scottish stowaway (Scotty). Josh joined because he wanted to see some birds. This is the first episode that reveals Josh's interest in birds. A helicopter flies over the camp and gives Josh inspiration and Giggles sees her brother make a big picture, again. It is a military helicopter. Write Off: Chuckles disrupts Josh's and Sniffles' science test. RespectTheDisney5 (talk) 22:54, December 8, 2012 (UTC) Can You Please Edit The List of Episodes/Seasons 21-30 Page? I'm trying to add in "Happy Hatchery!" and I epicly failed. Can you please help me? Abbeybunny (talk) 23:18, December 8, 2012 (UTC) I'm trying to add my The Mystery Part 1 to the list if i have time.. Starring *Lumpy Featuring (victims) *Toad *Flaky *Pierce *Waddles Mrboy90s HAVE MORE FUN! (talk) 00:01, December 9, 2012 (UTC) How can I copy that episode table template? Can you give me a tutorial for adding an episode to the list of episodes? Can we also start Season 29 as Season 28 is finished? RespectTheDisney5 (talk) 09:52, December 9, 2012 (UTC) Okay, Start with Creators Collide when you (Seth) meet me (Josh), Britton (Brittonbubba) and Bella (BellaLuna7298) RespectTheDisney5 (talk) 15:27, December 9, 2012 (UTC) I also need a tutorial, because I failed to add in "Happy Hatchery!" to the list of episodes. Abbeybunny (talk) 00:13, December 10, 2012 (UTC) My newest quadruple I made a penguin action team, inspired by the Penguins of Madagascar. They are Icy (Leader), Eggy (Young member), Freezer (Tough nut) and Arcticus (Boffin) RespectTheDisney5 (talk) 15:33, December 9, 2012 (UTC) Creators Collide In the episode, Seth will meet Josh, Bella, Britton and I also added RayTube for good measure. After Creators Collide, it will be the debut of Spectrum in Flying Colours. After Flying Colours, get ready to laugh at Pierce's black eye in Black Eyed Bully After Black Eyed Bully, get ready to cower as Flaky "flakes out" and becomes a killing machine in Flaked Out. After Flaked Out, say "Ouch" when Stacy gets a wooden splinter in one of her appendages in Splintered After Splintered, prepare to get a sore throat as Germy carries out tonsillectomy on Giggles in Throat Trouble After Throat Trouble, it will be debut of Scotty at Giggles' scout camp in Scout Ahead After Scout Ahead, it will be a big racket as Chuckles disturbs Josh's and Sniffles' learning in Write Off. Oops! Sorry about that. I gave my self a little promo. RespectTheDisney5 (talk) 19:11, December 9, 2012 (UTC) Can you create Creators Collide? RespectTheDisney5 (talk) 21:25, December 9, 2012 (UTC) Cam you also throw in Perry since hes kinda based off me?BuckandChuck (talk) 21:28, December 9, 2012 (UTC) Next... Next: Flying Colours (the debut of Spectrum). After that: Black Eyed Bully Later: Flaked Out RespectTheDisney5 (talk) 15:58, December 10, 2012 (UTC) I have ideas for screenshots for some upcoming episodes Flaked Out (Evil Flaky vs Flippy) Splintered (Stacy shedding tears while she shows Handy her splinter) The Flippered Five (Spot looking nervously at Waddles assisted by Icy, Eggy, Freezer and Arcticus) Throat Trouble (Germy about to operate on Giggles) Scout Ahead (Josh and Giggles (in their scout uniforms) staring at Scotty) Write Off (Josh and Sniffles disturbed by Chuckles) Can You Feel It Now? (Lifty and Shifty preparing to hurt Injury) The Dark Bird Rises (Binky's silhouette over a town) Cucumbersome (Mr Pickles bitten) A Bad Case of Scurvy (Scurvy vs Russell) Sweet Smelling and Sour (Petunia (without her air freshener) and the penguin team (Icy, Eggy, Freezer and Arcticus) Hot Stuff (Devious broiling Herman and Snappy) You could do any of these episodes if you want. RespectTheDisney5 (talk) 17:56, December 10, 2012 (UTC) I think you should do Flaked Out next. NOTE: When Flaky "flakes out", there will be close-up on her eye. Her Pac-man pupil shrinks and turns into a yellow iris and pupil (similar to Flipqy's). Her voice will also go from high pitched to a deeper angry voice (similar to Ale's). Flippy will be shocked to see his lover flip out for the very first time. RespectTheDisney5 (talk) 21:01, December 10, 2012 (UTC) DON'T EVEN GO THERE! Don't be inactive during Christmas. I CAN'T WAIT TILL JANUARY! Also the world might end before then! I swear, I'll kill you if ever think of being inactive during Christmas. The wiki needs you! RespectTheDisney5 (talk) 07:01, December 11, 2012 (UTC) I'M WARNING YOU! We also need a New Year's episode to celebrate 2013. RespectTheDisney5 (talk) 07:10, December 11, 2012 (UTC) Read my lips: STAY ON THIS WIKI FOR CHRISTMAS! I will only make ONE episode in Season 29 and that is "Show Me the Big Picture" when Josh explains the origin of his big picture talent. There should also be a New Year's episode called "Gloomy New Year" when Gloomy tries to kill himself during New Year's Eve 2012. RespectTheDisney5 (talk) 16:05, December 11, 2012 (UTC) I got an episode idea and it is called... Someone's in the Kitchen with the Penguins: Icy, Eggy, Freezer and Arcticus get a hateful encounter from the Constructifriends, the former combat team. and "Christmas Lights Out"? I'll do that when I get the chance. RespectTheDisney5 (talk) 19:31, December 11, 2012 (UTC) What the next episode could be... Since you done "The Dark Bird Rises", the next episode would be "Flaked Out", another episode starring both Flippy and Flaky. Remember, this is the first appearance of Flaky's evil form (dubbed Flackie) that appears occasionally. Flippy will also flip out (turn into Flipqy) and battle Flaky when he sees her killing some HTFs. Flaky flips out because she is traumatised from her phobias. RespectTheDisney5 (talk) 20:14, December 11, 2012 (UTC) I have ideas for some Starring pop ups: Binky: Salutes Spectrum: Wears hypnotic spectacles Ace: Flies Scotty: plays some bagpipes Senior: Sleeping on a chair Gem and Ini: Arguing with each other Icy, Eggy, Freezer and Arcticus: Posing with kung fu stance Baka: brings out a ninja star. Also I have more episode ideas: Stop the Spinning!: The penguins consult Sniffles for a solution to Fizzles' spinning activity after Fizzles shreds Eggy. Play Attention: Cub has a playdate with Genesis, Beauty, Raky, Arietta, Melody and even Flicky. Lone Beaver: Toothy notices that everyone is gone until he befriends a car. He didn't realise that today was No Toothy Day. This episode can be compared to the Spongebob Squarepants episode called "Gone" because they both similar plots. Ironically, Both Toothy and Spongebob have two front square teeth. RespectTheDisney5 (talk) 21:29, December 11, 2012 (UTC) But the reason for everyone gone (except Flippy and Lumpy himself) is simple. They were celebrating No Lumpy Day. I know who Lumpy should impersonate: Splendid (with a red hero mask and a jet pack) Sniffles (with some glasses and pens in pocket protector) Flaky Russell Handy (He might to chop his hands for that one) Petunia and Flippy RespectTheDisney5 (talk) 07:00, December 12, 2012 (UTC) 12th December 2012 Today is 12th December 2012. Also known as 12/12/12. The last of the sequential dates until 2101. I think you should do an episode commemorating that event called In-cens-ion (a pun on Inception and Ascension (what the day is) combined) In-cens-ion: Gloomy and Seether (introducing character) try to end their lives on the 12th day of the 12 month of 2012. RespectTheDisney5 (talk) 16:44, December 12, 2012 (UTC) New Episode ideas I recently I made Seether (depressed male grey wolf who wears goth makeup) and Posy and Negy. I got ideas for episodes. In-cens-ion: Gloomy and Seether don't like the look of 12/12/2012 so they try to end their lives. Opposites Attract: Posy and Negy meet Yin and Yang. Gem and Ini and also Analogue and Digital are involved too. An all twins episode. Tiny Enemy Within: Devious shrinks himself down and goes inside Mimi. The penguins and Posy and Negy must follow him using the shrinking machine that Arcticus recently invented. RespectTheDisney5 (talk) 20:31, December 12, 2012 (UTC) Can you do Splintered, Opposites Attract, In-cens-ion and Flaked Out next? In-cens-ion is the debut of Seether Opposites Attract is the debut of Posy and Negy. RespectTheDisney5 (talk) 16:48, December 13, 2012 (UTC) We need a debut for Seether! In-cens-ion will be his first appearance. Even though it's been past 12/12/2012, you can still do it. What about Splintered (Stacy getting a splinter in one of her appendages, Ouch) Opposites Attract (Posy and Negy's debut) Scout Ahead (Debut of Scotty and a glimpse of Josh's military helicopter picture) Throat Trouble (Germy operating on Giggles) Sweet Smelling and Sour (Petunia loses her air freshener and she asks the penguins to scout around for it while she goes on a date with Josh) Hot Stuff (Devious' delicious boiling evil scheme) Tiny Enemy Within (Penguins and Posy and Negy chasing Devious inside Mimi) Stop the Spinning! (Penguins ask Sniffles for a solution for Fizzles' spinning after Eggy is shredded. Poor penguin) RespectTheDisney5 (talk) 22:17, December 13, 2012 (UTC) But what about the debuts of Posy,Negy and Scotty? I'm also waiting for Splintered and the Penguins' next episode (Sweet Smelling and Sour) RespectTheDisney5 (talk) 22:44, December 13, 2012 (UTC) Season 29 finale Here is the Season 29 finale: The Big Three Oh!: All the characters gather for a landmark 30 seasons milestone! RespectTheDisney5 (talk) 22:58, December 13, 2012 (UTC) Some Season 30 episode ideas Anti-seption: Germy discovers a new antiseptic for surgery. Kilt Me Now: Scotty knows the embarassing problem of wearing a kilt. Fission Impossible: Devious attempts to blow up the town with an atomic bomb. The penguins will try to defuse it. Deaf, Blind and Speechless: An episode which stars Mouse Ka-Boom, The Mole and Mime. Their starring is based on this phrase "Hear no evil, see no evil, speak no evil" Assisted Gloom-icide: Gloomy knows about euthanasia and asks someone to try and kill him. RespectTheDisney5 (talk) 16:28, December 14, 2012 (UTC) I also replaced In-cens-ion with A Spectacle of Yourself. It is when Giggles gets glasses and looks more like her brother Josh. Could you get a started on Splintered? RespectTheDisney5 (talk) 17:06, December 14, 2012 (UTC) Splintered, A Spectacle of Yourself, Throat Trouble, Scout Ahead and Write Off Can you do Splintered, A Spectacle of Yourself, Throat Trouble, Scout Ahead and Write Off? Splintered: Stacy gets a wooden splinter and Handy tries to remove it. Doc removes it later. A Spectacle of Yourself: Giggles gets spectacles. This makes her look like her brother Josh. Throat Trouble: Giggles needs her tonsils out and Germy is right for the job. Meanwhile, Josh tries to see how his sis is doing. He is co-operated with Cuddles because Giggles is Cuddles' girlfriend. Scout Ahead: Josh goes with Giggles to her scout camp, sees birds, makes a military helicopter big picture and meets Scotty for the first time. Write Off: Chuckles disturbs Josh's and Sniffles' learning. RespectTheDisney5 (talk) 18:11, December 14, 2012 (UTC) Could you do a picture for Splintered? It could be Stacy crying whilst showing Handy her splinter. Handy then looks puzzled (because he has no hands). Anyway, Next: A Spectacle of Yourself Yes, Seether will make his first appearance. He will have his first starring role in Gloomy New Year which you would do just before the first day of 2013. Summary: At the optometrist, Giggles gets an eye test and wears spectacles. When Josh sees her, he thinks "She looks like me now". Giggles then gets a pink cap and looks more like her brother. I bet the screenshot would say "What's this? A Josh lookalike? It's actually just his sister". It's like as if Giggles is turning into a pink version of Josh. RespectTheDisney5 (talk) 19:23, December 14, 2012 (UTC) Well someone could mistake Giggles for Josh and kill her. Josh can also be killed when his glasses are smash and his head is impaled by glass shards. The optometrist can also die. Seether however, will survive. RespectTheDisney5 (talk) 19:57, December 14, 2012 (UTC) An already flipped Flippy (flip out not seen). RespectTheDisney5 (talk) 20:15, December 14, 2012 (UTC) What could be next Here's what episodes you can do next: A Spectacle of Yourself: Giggles getting glasses (for an optical purpose) and a hat so she looks like her brother. Someone's in the Kitchen with the Penguins: The penguin team meet the Constructifriends. Throat Trouble: Giggles needs her tonsils out and Germy is right for the job. Scout Ahead: Josh follows Giggles to her scout camp, makes a helicopter picture and encounters Scotty for the first time. Stop The Spinning!: Eggy's gory death causes the penguins to ask Sniffles for a solution to stop Fizzles from spinning. Kick in the Booty: Scurvy captures Lifty and Shifty after they steal his treasure. Tiny Enemy Within: Devious goes inside Mimi's body using his submarine. The penguins, Posy and Negy follow him there using Arcticus' sub/plane machine. RespectTheDisney5 (talk) 15:41, December 15, 2012 (UTC) A "List Of Episodes/Seasons 31-40" Page Should we all make a "List Of Episodes/Seasons 31-40" page? Abbeybunny (talk) 22:14, December 15, 2012 (UTC) Ok. I guess I could wait. Maybe I could help with some episodes! Abbeybunny (talk) 15:05, December 16, 2012 (UTC) Are you okay with me helping with some episodes? Abbeybunny (talk) 17:58, December 16, 2012 (UTC) Hello? Can I please help make some episodes? Abbeybunny (talk) 18:08, December 16, 2012 (UTC) Fun Facts about the episodes Fun Facts: Tiny Enemy Within will be the second time Devious does an evil scheme on Mimi, the first was More for Mimi. Throat Trouble will be the second time Germy operates on someone, the first was Don't Spread Your Germs. Stop the Spinning will feature Eggy's third death. RespectTheDisney5 (talk) 23:02, December 15, 2012 (UTC) Can you do Throat Trouble next? RespectTheDisney5 (talk) 08:48, December 16, 2012 (UTC) Can you make a screenshot for "A Spectacle of Yourself"? It could be Josh and Giggles wearing glasses. RespectTheDisney5 (talk) 13:22, December 16, 2012 (UTC) The last remaining episodes before Gloomy New Year and The Big Three Oh! Can you do the last remaining episodes?: Throat Trouble Scout Ahead Someone's in the Kitchen with the Penguins Play Attention Stop the Spinning! Tiny Enemy Within RespectTheDisney5 (talk) 21:40, December 16, 2012 (UTC) List of Episodes/Seasons 21-30 Editing Help I added in the episode "Happy Hatchery!" to the List of Episodes/Seasons 21-30 page, but the roles of the characters in the table of where that episode is in the wrong font size. Can you please help me? An idea for the season 30 finale It would involve Pranky pulling a huge prank involving a one million dollars case and shouting in a megaphone about it, which causes a massive amount if canon and fanon characters to go on a search for it. Some form search parties while others go alone. I say it would be like a one hour special episode. What I think can happen in it After the announcement of he case. Pierce,Bulky and Hoppy decide to form together for the case hoping to bully anyone along the way. Sir Gron bursts out of his grave and gets on his horse in search of it. Trippy, Superspeed, Robo Star, Hippy and Fatty also form a alliance aswell as a search party at the same time. Ava and some other female characters form their search party aswell. I was also thinking in the near end, Gloomy would try to kill himself by stepping into a rushing crowd hoping to get trampled, but the case of one million falls out of nowhere and they turn around, barely missing him. Maybe at the end, they all get in a fight (like literally a fight) and many die. So is it a good idea? AOF Hey Lord I kinda had an idea for an AOF character can I maybe make it. the idea is a Moloch A.K.A A thorny devil. BuckandChuck (talk) 01:46, December 17, 2012 (UTC) -le epic gasp- how did you know? jk and thanksBuckandChuck (talk) 01:55, December 17, 2012 (UTC) Some Season 30 episode ideas Internet Interception: Josh and Mimi have an internet chat, only to be sucked into the Net by an evil website Heroes or Zeroes?: Other Tree Friends become superheroes and assist Splendid with defeating the League of Evil (Devious, Splendont, Punk, 001, Scurvy and even the Ant Family) Evil goes Squirming: Devious trains some henchmen, Tree Friend-sized pink worms armed with explosives. Reference to the British video game series called Worms. Pigs Might Fly: Fatty drinks a potion that enables him to float and fly. I also got an idea for the Season 30 finale: First and Fort-most: Pranky's bumbling causes the town to be split into 4 factions (Boys, Girls, Heroes and Evil characters). It would end in a fight where they all kill each other. Can you do an image for "Tiny Enemy Within"? One more thing, THE WORLD IS NOT GOING TO CEASE TO EXIST THIS FRIDAY!!! It's just all a HOAX! A MYTH! The long count calendar will start again, just like an ordinary calendar. Do you listen to NASA? DO YOU?! RespectTheDisney5 (talk) 16:27, December 17, 2012 (UTC) Claws Can you add an image for Claws please. She is a red cat with a blue tummy and a blue necklace. Hiiragi1234 (talk) 16:58, December 17, 2012 (UTC) The Worms episode Evil Goes Squirming features Devious training Tree-Friend sized worm minions that are armed with real and zany explosives. Some worms might send an exploding chicken. This episode is a reference to Worms (my favourite British video game series). One worm might die when he commits suicide by blowing himself up with a TNT plunger. The leader of the worm army is Biggy, Devious' newly trained henchman (who is also a worm) There should be a second screenshot for Tiny Enemy Within featuring the penguins' submarine at somewhere inside Mimi's body. RespectTheDisney5 (talk) 17:26, December 17, 2012 (UTC) The second screenshot for Tiny Enemy Within should feature the Penguins' submarine speeding away from the angry enzymes in the intestine. RespectTheDisney5 (talk) 18:20, December 17, 2012 (UTC) More about Internet Interception, Heroes or Zeroes, It's my Fish, Not Yours! and Cold Flippers In Internet Interception, Josh and Mimi will have an internet chat until an evil website sucks both of them in and they have to journey through the Net together as best friends. They will see TreeBook (pun on Facebook), Treeter (pun on Twitter), TreeTube (pun on Youtube) and Gooleaf (pun on Google). In Heroes or Zeroes, Splendid assigns some Tree Friends to help him defeat the league of evil, with some interesting costumes and aliases. Aliases: Sniffles: Atomic Anteater (Armed with science) Josh: Rocket Man (Can fly with rockets) Cuddles: Super Bunny (A bit like Splendid) Giggles: Transmorphi-Girl (Can morph into many things) Flaky: Dandruff Dash (Can run really fast) Petunia: Wonder Skunk (Super fast and super strong) Handy: Hard Header (Can headbutt and charge really hard) Toothy: Buck Toothed Chopper (Can munch through many things) Posy and Negy: ElectroBunnies (Armed with electricity) Lumpy: Million Dollar Moose (Has a dollar sign on his cape) Nutty: NutJob (Uses the power of candy to fight) Russell: Swashbuckler (Uses pirate weapons to fight) In It's My Fish, Not Yours, Lifty and Shifty steal all the penguins' fish. The penguins now exact revenge on the fish plunderers. In Cold Flippers, Eggy accidentally makes Frostbite snap. The penguins now try to kill Frostbite before he kills them. RespectTheDisney5 (talk) 21:20, December 17, 2012 (UTC) Hi, i got your message, Neptune is light green btw Update on Josh Erm... Josh has OCD for ART, not hygiene. Josh has an alter ego, similar to Flippy's. Josh's alter ego forces him to create a piece of art such as a painting or a big picture. Josh's artistic form emerges when he gets inspiration. Like Flippy, he has also has a music riff whenever he enters his alter ego. Can you do a non Big-Picture screenshot for Scout Ahead? It could be Josh, Giggles and Scotty all in scout uniform. RespectTheDisney5 (talk) 07:14, December 18, 2012 (UTC) Season 30 Can you fix the season 30 chart because sevral episodes parts have been altered and look wrong.BuckandChuck (talk) 15:11, December 18, 2012 (UTC) Irregular Episodes Just wondering, do you think there should be a section about irregular episodes in the List of Episodes article? The original HTF Wiki has it. HTF1234 (talk) 01:03, December 19, 2012 (UTC) Play Attention and Beginning of Season 30 (Right Here, Right Now) I don't think that Pattyp999 is responding. Can you do Play Attention? If you do the episode, maybe Pattyp999 might modify it a bit. Can we also start on Season 30, beginning with Right Here, Right Now featuring Sniffles' time travelling fairground ride. You can decide the riders. Remember the periods: Prehistoric (with unfrozen Cro-Marmot and T-Rexxy) Egypt (with unmummified Pharaoh Wrappy) Medieval (with Sir Gron fighting against Grunts the Gruesome) Industrial Revolution (with some coal workers) Early 20th Century (with 20's Robo Star) World War Two (with some German bomber planes and Japanese kamikaze planes) Vietnam War (with Flippy, Sneaky and Mouse Ka-Boom battling the Tiger Soldiers) RespectTheDisney5 (talk) 17:03, December 19, 2012 (UTC) The reason I'm not responding RespectTheDisney5 is because, I'm busy with school because it's finals week Pattyp999 (talk) 21:13, December 19, 2012 (UTC) More Season 30 episode ideas Bunny Not Funny: Pranky gives up from pulling pranks for a while. All's Fair in Art and War: Josh and Flippy become best friends. Strangely, Flippy will not flip-out in this episode because he would never want to kill Josh. But there will still be deaths, accidental deaths that is, not murders. Bugging Out: Josh donates some insects and arachnids to Scorp's insect exhibit at Senior's museum. But in Scorp's POV, some insects look delicious. A reference to Animal Crossing because in the game, a player would catch a bug and donate it to a museum, just like what Josh is doing. RespectTheDisney5 (talk) 22:31, December 19, 2012 (UTC) Sar-Chasm: Josh goes out for a trip to a canyon. He explores the chasms and mesas until a sudden fall causes his hand to be trapped underneath a boulder. Josh must now cut off his hand to save his life, no matter how long it takes. This is a reference to the documentary film 127 Hours. RespectTheDisney5 (talk) 17:04, December 20, 2012 (UTC) But is it possible to do a canyon version of "Out on a Limb"? Instead of a leg, it is a hand trapped underneath a boulder. One handed Josh is the most bizarre thing you would see at the end of "Sar-Chasm". Don't worry, his hand will be back on his arm in the next episode. RespectTheDisney5 (talk) 17:47, December 20, 2012 (UTC) What a Racket!: Sporty and Olympia challenge some HTFs to a tennis match. Boys will be Girls and Girls will be Boys: Sniffles' latest invention malfunctions and changes everyone's genders (or sexes). The HTFs will have different names when their genders are swapped: Sniffles: Snuffles Cuddles: Snuggles Josh: Josephine Pierce: Pierette Savaughn: Savannah Pranky: Funny Flippy: Flippania Handy: Hannah Lumpy: Lumpette Russell: Rachel Icy, Eggy, Freezer and Arcticus: Icia, Ega, Breezer, Venticus Splendid: Speciality Devious: Devi Giggles: Chuckles Ale: Al Mimi: Miles Petunia: Peter Flaky: Flakenny Lammy: Rammy Dream On: Pranky borrows Sniffles' dream machine and enters other HTFs' dreams. He visits the dreams of the Penguins, Devious, Splendid, Petunia, Josh, Cuddles, Giggles, Pierce, Flippy and even Sniffles RespectTheDisney5 (talk) 19:18, December 21, 2012 (UTC) Double A's debut I got a name and plot for Double A's debut. That's a Rap!: Double A's new rap single insults artists, army characters, geniuses and even girls. RespectTheDisney5 (talk) 08:38, December 22, 2012 (UTC) A message Why is there two episodes that are the seventh episode of season 30?? 15:27, December 22, 2012 (UTC) Sturdy, Squawkie, D.I.M., Pervy, Leaky, Peaky and Neil I need pictures for Sturdy, Squawkie, D.I.M., Pervy, Peaky, Leaky and Neil. I got two ideas for their debuts. Tough Enough?: The new turtle called Sturdy who has very hard skin gives some flip-outters a hard time. Squawkie and D.I.M. will also debut in this episode. New Beavers in Town: We follow the daily lives of Peaky, Leaky and Neil. Features Peaky painting a picture of a mountain, Leaky fixing the pipes and taking a shower and Neil carving a wooden duck with his hammer and chisel. But a certain red eared blue mouse called Pervy gets a sneaky peek of these activities, especially Leaky's shower time. RespectTheDisney5 (talk) 21:44, December 23, 2012 (UTC) Can you work on some of the Season 30 episodes? Apparently, this is the longest season all of us ever did! O.O RespectTheDisney5 (talk) 23:03, December 23, 2012 (UTC) Tough Enough and New Beavers in Town Can you do Tough Enough and New Beavers in Town? They are debuts of Sturdy, Squawkie, D.I.M., Pervy, Leaky, Peaky and Neil. Tough Enough: Squawkie annoys Flippy and the flip outters. D.I.M. sounds its siren when they all flipped out. The flip outters will have difficulty killing Sturdy because of his rough and hard skin. New Beavers in Town: Peaky reads a book on natural landscapes and paints a picture of a mountain. Leaky fixes the pipes, undresses and takes a shower/bath and Neil gets some wood and carves a duck using a chisel and hammer. Pervy will get a glimpse at each of them but he will faint with a bleeding nose at the sight of naked Leaky. RespectTheDisney5 (talk) 15:30, December 24, 2012 (UTC) If you do the image for D.I.M., work on New Beavers in Town and Tough Enough. RespectTheDisney5 (talk) 17:36, December 24, 2012 (UTC) Come on, introduce the beavers, the mouse, the parrot, the spiky turtle and the death indicating machine already! Can you make another image of Leaky, this time featuring her blinking and revealing her eye blush? I must also tell you that Pervy and Leaky might develop a relationship because Pervy likes Leaky's pretty appearance (especially her eye blush). Shouldn't also Pervy's ears be red and dark red, not red and light blue? RespectTheDisney5 (talk) 18:33, December 24, 2012 (UTC) There should be an image for New Beavers in Town. It could be naked Leaky showering herself. (with her clothes on the floor and Pervy looking shocked from a window) RespectTheDisney5 (talk) 18:58, December 24, 2012 (UTC) Just three questions please? Is it possible to make a character whose species is an non-living object or a vehicle? It's because I'm thinking some vehicular HTFS: Jay: An airplane as a Tree Friend. Jay's nose is a propellor. Like a real plane, Jay can fly. Turbo: A race car as a Tree Friend. Can go really fast like a real race car. A rival of Flash. Scared of Crash. Helly: A helicopter as a Tree Friend. Is Jay's girlfriend and has a large rotor on the head and small one on the back like a real helicopter. Sometimes the head rotor shreds other HTFs. Bikey: A bicycle as a Tree Friend. Has bicycle wheels instead of feet. Tanky: A war tank as a tree friend. Tanky has tank tracks instead of feet and his nose is a tank turret. He has fought in a war (same as Flippy's war) and he flips out when he sees tanks, dep. He attacks by shooting bomb shells out of his nose turret. My first Flippy-Sue character. Speaking of Flippy-Sues, you created another one called Crash. Lets see how common some Character Sues are: 1st: Flippy-Sues 2nd: Nutty-Sues 3rd: Flaky-Sues 4th: Cub-Sues 5th: LiftyShifty-Sues Why are Flippy-Sues so common? Also I got an idea for non-vehicular character. Breaker: A breakdancing ferret. Friends with Double A and sometimes breakdances to Double A's raps. RespectTheDisney5 (talk) 21:05, December 25, 2012 (UTC) But I could be inventor of Vehicle-friends. I want to be famous on this wiki. PLEASE ALLOW VEHICLES. ALLOW THEM I TELLS YA! RespectTheDisney5 (talk) 23:31, December 25, 2012 (UTC) But would it be funny to see planes, helicopters and tanks falling into some hilarious but gruesome accidents? <:) RespectTheDisney5 (talk) 23:55, December 25, 2012 (UTC) I created Jay who is a plane, Tanky who is a tank and Helly who is a helicopter. Helly's rotors sometimes go out of control and shred HTFs. Similar to Fizzles' problem. Tanky, like Flippy, is a war character who also flips out at the sights and sounds that remind him of tanks. Vehicle-friends inventor here!? >:\ RespectTheDisney5 (talk) 00:08, December 26, 2012 (UTC) New Beavers in Town pic How about Pervy and the window a bit smaller? Leaky should also be showering with soap on her body. Her plumber clothes could be on the floor near the shower. RespectTheDisney5 (talk) 21:09, December 25, 2012 (UTC) Debut of the vehicles The vehicles will make their first appearance in the Season 30 finale (First and Fort-Most). Jay will be with the boys, Tanky will also be with the boys and Helly will be with the girls. They will first star in Here Come the Wheels, a Season 31 episode. RespectTheDisney5 (talk) 01:05, December 26, 2012 (UTC) More Vehicles Bikey: A bicycle who has handle bars in place of ears and also has a bell on his head. He also has bicycle wheels on his legs. Hinden: An airship who wants to be popular. Has a bloated body. Turbo: A race car who is fast. Sails: A yacht who is friends with Russell. Steamy: A locomotive who is based on Thomas the Tank Engine. RespectTheDisney5 (talk) 02:05, December 26, 2012 (UTC) Erm.,, it is better if the vehicles are a group. They will still have their own show, don't you worry. I also have more vehicles: Blaster: A space rocket character Sparks: An electric train character Subbie: A submarine character who is a sister of Sails. RespectTheDisney5 (talk) 21:34, December 26, 2012 (UTC) The vehicles could sometimes make major or minor appearances in HTF Fanon episodes. Like in Love Never Leaks, Jay is seen dating Helly. The group is called the Vehicle-Friends. I like how included Toe in the group. Toe is loosely based on Tow Mater from Cars. Helly has a brother called Whomper who is a chinook (a dual rotored helicopter). There is also a mischievous bomber plane called Boomer who goes around dropping small bombs for the fun of it. A hovercraft called Floaty is also in the series. RespectTheDisney5 (talk) 22:31, December 26, 2012 (UTC) Can you make some pictures for the Vehicle-friends? RespectTheDisney5 (talk) 23:24, December 26, 2012 (UTC) Helly and Subbie are the only girls, unless I introduce more. The rest are men. RespectTheDisney5 (talk) 01:34, December 27, 2012 (UTC) Toad's Major Role There should be an episode where Josh gets a new phone and thinks Toad is not a good person to call, but, Toad gets revenge by trying poking him with his quills. REPLY WHEN RTD5( RespectTheDisney5) agrees. Mrboy90s HAVE MORE FUN! (talk) 01:56, December 27, 2012 (UTC) I kinda agree that because I got my Ipod Touch for Christmas. RespectTheDisney5 (talk) 02:04, December 27, 2012 (UTC) So, Lord o Darkness, will u agree ? Mrboy90s HAVE MORE FUN! (talk) 02:12, December 27, 2012 (UTC) Continue the progress Can we continue with Season 30 now? If we're lucky, we might get some of the episodes done at the start of 2013. Can you do That's A Rap, Tough Enough, Mayor May Not, Sidekick in the Butt, All's Fair in Art and War, What a Racket!, Boys Will Be Girls and Girls Will Be Boys, Dream On, Evil Goes Squirming (with the intelligent worms), Spooked and Shocked, Save it For Someone Who Cares, Pigs Might Fly, Sar-Chasm and the finale Heroes or Zeroes. Abbeybunny and BuckandChuck will do the rest. RespectTheDisney5 (talk) 12:10, December 27, 2012 (UTC) Peckia's Image Can you please make an image for Peckia? After you do, I will make a page for her and create "Happy Hatchery!". She is a light blue woodpecker for with indigo feathers. She has long hair on her head (which are actually feathers that feel like hair strands). She has yellow feet and has a pink flower in her hair. She also has a yellow beak. If you get this done, I promise that I'll make her page and create "Happy Hatchery!", like promised. Abbeybunny (talk) 15:52, December 27, 2012 (UTC) Image For Happy Hatchery! Can you please make an image for Happy Hatchery!? It should be Pecky seeing Peckia for the first time. Abbeybunny (talk) 22:59, December 27, 2012 (UTC) D.I.M.'s next appearances Every so often, before a disaster, flip-out, invasion, nuke attack or evil plan, D.I.M. would sound its siren and blare its light. The siren sounds like an air-raid or a tornado siren. The siren would sometimes cause nearby HTFs to panic. Yet it sounded its siren when Sturdy was exposed. Here are the Season 30 episodes where D.I.M.'s siren will sound: All Flipped Out on Love: D.I.M. is seen walking until it sees Nippy, Ale, Flaky and Trixie fighting over Flippy. It would sound its siren at that moment. Evil Love: D.I.M. looks at the town being destroyed by Devious and Kivila and sounds its siren. Evil Goes Squirming: D.I.M. sees Devious, Biggy and the worms march into the town and its siren goes off. Cold Flippers: D.I.M. sits at a table near a cafe, drinking its drink, until it sees Frostbite flipping out. It spits out its drink and sounds its siren to warn the penguins. RespectTheDisney5 (talk) 00:59, December 28, 2012 (UTC) Mayor May Not, Season 30 and 2013 Can you finish off Mayor May Not. After Mayor May Not... Next: Sidekick in the Butt (Binky becoming Splendid's sidekick) After Sidekick in the Butt: What A Racket! (Introduced character Olympia and Sporty challenging some HTFs to a tennis match) After What a Racket: Boys will be Girls and Girls will be Boys (Sniffles' invention switching everybody's genders) After Boys will be Girls and Girls will be Boys: All's Fair in Art and War (Josh and Flippy becoming friends. Flippy will not flip-out in this one, but someone would) After All's Fair in Art and War: Evil Goes Squirming (Devious massing a worm army with an earthworm that he got when he was a kid. The worm is called Biggy) After Evil Goes Squirming: Dream On (Sniffles lending his dream machine to Pranky. Pranky uses the machine to mess up everybody's dreams, even Sniffles') After Dream On: Spooked and Shocked (Sparky being haunted by Watts) After Spooked and Shocked: Save it for Someone Who Cares (Splendid and Baka debating whether each other will save Giggles from danger. A tough decision for a superhero and a ninja lizard) After Save it for Someone Who Cares: That's My Fish, Not Yours! (Penguins exacting revenge on Lifty and Shifty when the raccoon brothers steal their secret stash of fish) After That's My Fish, Not Yours!: Cold Flippers (Another penguin episode. Eggy accidentally angers Frostbite. Now the penguins must kill the flipped polar bear before he kills them) After Cold Flippers: Pigs Might Fly (Fatty ingests a potion that enables him to float and fly) After Pigs Might Fly: Sar-Chasm (Josh going on a canyon trek with Flaky, Cuddles and Peaky. A sudden fall then causes his hand to be trapped underneath a rock. In order to survive, Josh must cut his trapped hand off, even if it takes 127 hours) After Sar-Chasm: THE SEASON 30 FINALE: Heroes or Zeroes? (Some HTFs assisting Splendid with defeating the newly formed League Of Evil, with some zany and distinctive hero costumes and aliases. Featuring: Super Bunny, Rocket Man, Atomic Anteater, Transmorphi-Girl, Dandruff Dash, Wonder Skunk, Hard Header, Electrobunnies, Buck Toothed Chopper, Million Dollar Moose, The NutJob and Swashbuckler) RespectTheDisney5 (talk) 20:14, December 28, 2012 (UTC) Can you do Sidekick in the Butt if you can't think of anything for Mayor May Not? And the episodes after Sidekick in the Butt? RespectTheDisney5 (talk) 21:14, December 28, 2012 (UTC) What? What are you doing right now? RespectTheDisney5 (talk) 21:16, December 28, 2012 (UTC) Can you continue Season 30 starting with Sidekick in the Butt right till the finale which will be done in early January 2013? RespectTheDisney5 (talk) 15:43, December 29, 2012 (UTC) But where's BuckandChuck and Abbeybunny when you need them? *sigh* Fine! I will do Sar-Chasm and Evil Goes Squirming. Is that alright?! RespectTheDisney5 (talk) 16:26, December 29, 2012 (UTC) Thinking About Doing "Here Comes The Birdride" After Happy Hatchery!, I've decided that I would make "Here Comes The Birdride". I hope that's okay with RespectTheDisney5... Abbeybunny (talk) 16:44, December 29, 2012 (UTC) Can you make an image for Sar-Chasm? It could be Josh in the chasm with a rock trapping his hand. I will also do Evil Goes Squirming if can think of ideas. I know it features Devious, his earthworm servant Biggy and the worm army. Any more ideas? RespectTheDisney5 (talk) 17:38, December 29, 2012 (UTC) Sar-Chasm picture and any ideas for Evil Goes Squirming? Erm... The rock in the Sar-Chasm screenshot looks a bit too big. Can you shrink it? Can you also give me some ideas for when I do Evil Goes Squirming. I got one idea, one of the minions releasing a sheep and Wooly pets it until it explodes, killing him. One worm could throw a grenade in front of Flippy. Before Flippy can have a chance to flip-out, the grenade explodes, killing Flippy. One worm can set a banana bomb for Pranky. Before Pranky can peel it, the banana bomb explodes, killing him. Any more ideas? RespectTheDisney5 (talk) 20:51, December 29, 2012 (UTC) Boys will be Girls and Girls will be Boys onwards Can you work on Boys will be Girls and Girls will be Boys? (the gender-switching episode) RespectTheDisney5 (talk) 21:21, December 29, 2012 (UTC) Kivila's Image Can you please make an image for Kivila? She is a brown ferret with a dark purple dress. On her dress, there is a light purple waistband around it. She also has light green cat's eye glasses. After you make her image, I'll create her page and make the episode "Internet Interception". Abbeybunny (talk) 15:01, December 30, 2012 (UTC) Zap's, Zig's, Zag's and Biggy's, Flutter's, Wiggly's and The Moth's images 2013 is imminent. The end of the year 2012 starts tomorrow. Also can you make images for Zap, Zig, Zag, Biggy, Flutter, Wiggly and The Moth? Zap is a black squirrel with a jagged tail, a lightning bolt necklace and some static gloves. Zig and Zag are blue and yellow skunks who have zigzag tails. Biggy is a pink worm, he has wide worm foot and black eyebrows. He looks like a worm from the Worms video game series. You could do a picture of him holding a grenade. Flutter is a blue butterfly with yellow and black eyespots, His nose is a proboscis. Wiggly is a baby caterpillar with a diaper. The Moth is a brown winged grey moth who has night vision goggles and feathery antennae. RespectTheDisney5 (talk) 15:27, December 30, 2012 (UTC) Evil Goes Squirming and Boys Will Be Girls and Girls Will Be Boys images Can you create screenshots for Evil Goes Squirming and Boys Will Be Girls and Girls Will Be Boys? Evil Goes Squirming (Giggles uncovering a landmine and a worm silhouette looks behind a tree) Boys Will Be Girls and Girls Will Be Boys (The female men characters and the male girl characters) RespectTheDisney5 (talk) 00:48, December 31, 2012 (UTC) Fanon Awards Just wondering, do you think we should open up the Fanon Awards poll? HTF1234 (talk) 03:50, December 31, 2012 (UTC) Yeah. Abbeybunny (talk) 16:36, December 31, 2012 (UTC) 2013!!!! It is the year 2013 now! Can you continue Season 30? Also, where are the images for Flutter, Wiggly and The Moth? RespectTheDisney5 (talk) 12:17, January 1, 2013 (UTC) I did Internet Interception. Can you do an image for it? RespectTheDisney5 (talk) 19:10, January 1, 2013 (UTC) Character and Episode ideas Suggested characters: Double-O-Eight: A white spy cat who wears a tuxedo. Based on 007 (AKA James Bond) Torchy: An owl who likes lights and torches and doesn't like dark places. Mouser: An extremely popular and rich mouse. His head silhouette is hidden in some episodes. Suggested Episodes: Up For Grabs: Zap and Zig and Zag's debut. Zap tries to win a prize grab machine. Moves Like Zag-ger: Disco Bear grooves, while Zag shows off his handsome moves. Title pun of Maroon 5's single "Moves like Jagger" The Parrot Trap: Squawkie becomes Russell's parrot companion (every pirate captain has one) Moth Through Hot Butter-fly: The Moth goes on night patrol while Flutter isn't looking. Lemonade Just Got Colder: Josh and Cuddles open up a lemonade stand, only to compete with their girlfriends' stand. How's That Even Possible?: Josh and Flaky are speechless when Petunia and Flippy admitted that their mental conditions (OCD and PTSD) don't act up anymore. Josh and Flaky are unsure. The Spy Who Fooled Me: Devious plots an evil scheme. Who's out there to stop him? The new spy with the name Eight, Double-O-Eight. Gone in a Flashlight: Torchy's flashlight goes missing! RespectTheDisney5 (talk) 22:49, January 1, 2013 (UTC) Will you add the episode i'm working on and make the picture, it's called i get a screw out of you !. the pic shows toad with the nail on the back of him and pierce gets stabbed by it Toad (talk) 03:44, January 2, 2013 (UTC) Oh Say, Can You See That Flea When Josh and Patriot meet, they become best friends, until they realise that they are actually English cousins. The title is a pun to the first verse of "The Star-Spangled Banner" (USA's national anthem) RespectTheDisney5 (talk) 11:47, January 2, 2013 (UTC) That's My Fish, Not Yours!, Cat Scratch Fever, Spooked and Shocked, Pigs Might Fly and Heroes or Zeroes Can you do That's My Fish, Not Yours? Can you also do Hiiragi's idea (Cat Scratch Fever), BuckandChuck's idea (Spooked and Shocked) and my second idea (Pigs Might Fly)? After you do all those, you can do the superhero finale (Heroes or Zeroes?) and Abbeybunny and BuckandChuck will do the rest. RespectTheDisney5 (talk) 18:08, January 2, 2013 (UTC) Oh! I forgot All's Fair in Art and War, do that too! RespectTheDisney5 (talk) 18:55, January 2, 2013 (UTC) Euro-League I have an idea a group and a character as well: Euro-League: A group containing several European HTFs who represent different European countries. The league members are: Welshy (a Welsh sheep), Bernie (a German bear), Jacques (a French chicken), O'Hare (an Irish hare), Toro (a Spanish bull), Paolo (an Italian wolf), Plato (a Greek cat) and Olaf (a Scandinavian pig. Mostly Norwegian). Boris the Russian cat will be in the league as well. The league will make their first appearance in United Europe. A character idea Jerky: A fat pig (not like Fatty) who is sadistic, insulting and doesn't like being called fat or lazy. Based on Eric Cartman from South Park. My new characters I made new characters. Double-O-Eight: A white cat spy wearing a tuxedo. Based on 007 (James Bond), mostly Roger Moore. Torchy: A brown owl who has a light bulb necklace. He likes lights, torches and flashlights. Mouser: A black mouse wearing a gold star. He is extremely famous and his head silhouette is sometimes seen, whenever he appears or not. Unlike Cheesy, Swindler and Pervy, his ears are perfect circles. Noughts and Crosses: Two rival foxes who are weapon inventors. Noughts is black with white noughts and Crosses is white with black X crosses. Jerky: A red fat pig who is rude, evil, sadistic and also a scammer and liar. Based on Eric Cartman from South Park. RespectTheDisney5 (talk) 23:47, January 2, 2013 (UTC) I got ideas for debuts and episodes: Jerky's Debut is... Fat Chance Noughts' and Crosses' debut is... Tic Tac Toast Mouser's debut is... Head Hunter It Burns The Night: Scotty celebrates Burns' Night Hiccup, Up and Away: Toothy gets the case of the hiccups. RespectTheDisney5 (talk) 17:00, January 3, 2013 (UTC) Adminship for someone Since this user has 630 edits which is enough for an adminship. The Happy Tree Monitor 19:57, January 3, 2013 (UTC) Ahem! Can you do images for Flutter and Wiggly, The Moth, Double-O-Eight, Torchy, Noughts and Crosses and Mouser? I have an idea for Mouser's image: He could be standing in front of a spotlight and his shadow is casted on the wall. The text for the image could be "If you want to see your head silhouette, look behind you." RespectTheDisney5 (talk) 20:39, January 3, 2013 (UTC) Every time Mouser sees his head silhouette being formed, he would approve or take a picture of it. Mouser will make his debut in Season 31 starting with Blind Sided. Also can you work on All's Fair in Art and War? Apparently, Josh helps calm down Flippy with ease, with a water canister. RespectTheDisney5 (talk) 22:43, January 3, 2013 (UTC) Eary Can you add an image for Eary please. He is a yellow rabbit with a red tummy and spiky hair. Hiiragi1234 (talk) 10:03, January 4, 2013 (UTC) Finishing off Season 30 Can you do Evil Love and the finale Heroes or Zeroes? Evil Love: Devious becomes smitten with a ferret villainess called Kivila. Heroes or Zeroes?: Devious, Kivila, Splendont, Biggy, Scurvy, 001, Punk, The Ant Family and Baby Face Quito formed the League of Evil. Some HTFs (Cuddles, Josh, Sniffles, Toothy, Nutty, Handy, Lumpy, Posy and Negy, Petunia, Giggles, Flaky and Russell) assist Splendid with defeating the League of Evil, with zany and distinctive aliases and superhero costumes. Binky and Kibble would assist as well. Cuddles: Super Bunny Josh: Rocket Man Sniffles: Atomic Anteater Toothy: Buck Toothed Chopper Nutty: The NutJob Handy: Hard Header Lumpy: Million Dollar Moose Posy and Negy: Electrobunnies Petunia: Wonder Skunk Giggles: Transmorphi-Girl Flaky: Dandruff Dash Russell: Swashbuckler RespectTheDisney5 (talk) 14:27, January 4, 2013 (UTC) Heroes or Zeroes image and finish off with Evil Love Can you do an image for Heroes or Zeroes? It could be Splendid and his sidekicks. We're almost done with Season 30, lets finish it off with Evil Love, shall we? RespectTheDisney5 (talk) 16:14, January 4, 2013 (UTC)